


Осветить твой путь

by Skata



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers for Captain America: The Winter Soldier, The most unreliable of narrators, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skata/pseuds/Skata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он пытается отыскать себя, но и все остальные ищут тоже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осветить твой путь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To make bright and clear your path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383019) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 



> Название - строка из песни Ника Кейва 'Into Your Arms'.

Он смотрит на своё лицо, или на человека, у которого его лицо, тот улыбается рядом с Капитаном Америкой. Они счастливы. Счастье – это эмоция, а эмоции – это…  
Он не знает, почему спас Капитана. Он никогда не проваливал заданий, а Капитан был его заданием и, возможно, его задание до сих пор.  
Он – оружие, неуловимость и секретность, и он не знает, как искать, не разрушая.  
Он делает записи. Отмечает дом, что принадлежит Сэму Уилсону и где теперь живёт Капитан.  
Это… проливает свет.

.

Он приходит в Смитсоновский музей каждый день и смотрит на своё лицо, на человека с его лицом. Маленький мальчик в синей футболке со щитом Капитана перехватывает его взгляд.  
Он прижимает палец к губам и мальчик убегает в слезах.

.

 _Он может быть где угодно, Стив…_  
Не думаю, что он ушёл далеко.  
Он больше не твой друг.  
Он мне не враг.  
(Иногда ему приходится отключать прослушку, слишком сложно вынести искренность в голосе Капитана).

.

Он едет в Бруклин. Согласно материалам музея и скудным сохранившимся файлам, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс родился в Бруклине.  
В это трудно поверить; он – оружие, а оружие не рождается. Оно куётся, выплавляется из крови и боли, но возможно, в конечном итоге он не сильно отличается от людей, так же созданных, возникших из крови и боли. Он идёт на кладбище. Здесь покоится Мэтью Роджерс, рождённый и умерший. Здесь покоится Джозеф Роджерс, из 107го. Здесь покоится Сара Роджерс.  
Семья грешного и совершенного героя, и самое меньше, что можно сказать…  
Он идёт дальше, и здесь покоятся Джордж Барнс и Уинифрид Барнс, и души праведников в руках Господа.  
Он не знает, что значит быть праведником. Александр Пирс часто говорил о таких вещах, как будто его заботило хоть что-то, кроме миссий.

.

Он возвращается в Вашингтон и проводит выходные, слушая жучков.  
Сэм Уилсон и Капитан едят пиццу и идут на пробежку.  
Сэм Уилсон и Капитан собираются посетить госпиталь ветеранов.  
Сэм Уилсон и Капитан славно ладят, они смеются и шутят, и он пытается это понять.  
Сэм Уилсон и Капитан покидают Вашингтон, отозвавшись на вызов рыжеволосой русской.

.

В Бруклине боль была рассеянной, как в фантомной руке, Манхэттен же становится мигренью из цвета и шума. Сэм Уилсон и Капитан находятся в Особняке Мстителей, и Зимний солдат знает: туда ему путь закрыт.  
У него было задание, несколько десятилетий назад. Он повредил тормоза. Этого показалось недостаточно. Этого всегда недостаточно, когда он не видит белки их глаз. Тем не менее, Говард и Мария Старк мертвы, как и все эти кости на Кладбище Святого Креста. Они так же гремят, эти мёртвые кости.  
Энтони Старк никогда не был заданием.  
Он сидит за уличным столиком в кафе рядом с Особняком и ему улыбается симпатичная официантка. Она ничего не говорит о его длинных рукавах в такую жару и перчатке на его левой руке.  
Он заказывает американо и наслаждается иронией.  
Он открывает небольшой блокнот и не сводит с высотки глаз.

.

Манхэттен – это виски в тёмном баре в районе Hell’s Kitchen и оборудование прослушки, переплетённое с оборудованием неизвестного происхождения, похороненного в глубине мрачных воспоминаний.  
У него нет ни знаний, ни навыков, чтобы обойти искусственный интеллект Старка, но он не единственный, кто хочет послушать. ЦРУ и остатки ЩИТа всегда слушают Старка, а он слушает их.

.

Мария Хилл способная женщина, безоговорочно преданная Николасу Джей Фьюри [местонахождение неизвестно]. Сейчас она работает в Старк Индастриз.  
Возможно, он и пустой сосуд, но даже он знает, что она до сих пор работает на Фьюри.  
Он гадает, как бы всё изменилось, будь он оружием Фьюри, а не тузом у Пирса в рукаве. Фьюри безжалостен, но не лишён человечности, а ему хочется понять человечность.

.

 _Там Баки._  
Как думаешь, стоит вынести ему блюдце с молоком, Кэп?  
(Ему не слишком нравится Старк. И похоже, Капитану он тоже не нравится).

.

У него был сон. Может, это и есть человечность.

.

Он живёт (кажется, это называется жить) на заброшенной конспиративной квартире Гидры, в тени чудовища Старк Индастриз. Мы все здесь герои, с дуговыми реакторами и интернетом, или без них.  
(Ему нравится интернет. Там есть фотографии котов с мотивационными лозунгами).

.

Шэрон Картер, или Агент 13, работает в ЦРУ. У неё до сих пор низкий ранг, и это абсурдно. Он видел кадры с её приёмами рукопашного боя, когда взрывался ЩИТ. Её верность Капитану восхищает.  
Возможно, он и пустой сосуд, но даже он знает: она до сих пор работает на Фьюри.  
Похоже, ЦРУ заслуживает доверия меньше, чем Старк.  
Он видит её на полигоне, и она смертоносна.  
Она идёт на чашку кофе с Капитаном и он не знает, что чувствует по этому поводу. Они улыбаются друг другу и Капитан мило краснеет.

.

Ему снится сон. Он бьёт кого-то до тех пор, пока кости не застревают в его металлических костяшках, лицо противника (его жертвы) становится неузнаваемым, кровавое месиво, сгустки зубов и крови. На шее противника цепочка, и его пальцы дрожат, когда он вытаскивает плашку личного знака.  
[Барнс, Джей Б]  
Он просыпается в холодном поту.  
 _Я думал, ты…  
Я думал…_

.

Он возвращается в кафе. Там хорошо думается. Город гудит вокруг и не замечает его. Его до сих пор трясёт после сна; электрические искры дрожат под кожей.  
— А раньше был таким неуловимым.  
Он вскидывает голову – рыжеволосая русская садится напротив. (Романова, Наталья Алиановна).  
— Если бы не шрам, я бы решила, это всё мои фантазии, — у неё теперь короткие волосы, как у мальчишки, а полные губы кривятся в ухмылке, как ему кажется, характерной.  
Он гадает, что за женщина станет фантазировать об убийцах.  
— Ты сильно ударилась головой, — его голос почти не слышен. — Вполне возможны побочные эффекты.  
— Ты не эффект, — отвечает она. — И ты пришёл.  
— Не в ЩИТ, — он быстро поднимается.  
— Ты разве не слышал? — она тоже встаёт, чуть согнувшись: тело готово к побегу – или драке. — ЩИТа больше нет.  
— Чудная сказка, Чёрная Вдова, — отзывается он. — По-твоему, я вчера родился.  
— А это как посмотреть, — она суёт руки в карманы толстовки. — Но тебе всё-таки стоит заглянуть. Ты заставляешь Старка нервничать.  
— Это закаляет характер, — отзывается он. Он учится юмору. Юмор – это…

.

Они ступают на территорию Старка, и тут же взвывают сирены и падает клетка. Он рычит, пригибается и сердце молотом бьётся в груди, может быть, это страх. Он не уверен. Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как он чувствовал что-то подобное.  
(Когда его загоняли в криокамеру и он инстинктивно тянулся к стеклу, сопротивляясь непримиримому холоду).

.

Они сцепляют руки ему за спиной. Он может с лёгкостью сломать наручники, но не произносит ни слова.  
— Ну, — говорит Старк, — значит, ты давняя страсть Кэпа.  
Он уверен: Капитан всегда светился искрой в его синих сенсорных хрониках.  
— Что мы знаем о нём?  
— Восстановлен Гидрой в 45м, тренировали русские, — отвечает Чёрная Вдова. Должно быть, она права. — Ручной убийца при Александре Пирсе последние лет двадцать-тридцать.  
Наверно, ему не стоит говорить Старку, что его родители кричали, но умерли быстро. Такие вещи успокаивают? Он не знает.  
— Что ты помнишь, Барнс? — спрашивает Старк.  
— Барнс, — имя звучит чужим в его устах. Здесь покоится, здесь покоится… — Капитан – моё задание.  
Взгляд Старка становится острым:  
— Ты здесь, чтобы убить его, Барнс? Мы тебе не дадим. Мы, знаешь ли, к нему привязались.  
Он трясёт головой:  
— Он… Я с ним.  
— Вы – банда, я понял, — говорит Старк.  
Не понял. Ничего он не понял.  
— Где Капитан?  
— Где-то на западном побережье со своим пернатым зверинцем.  
— Ты отправил его в погоню за дикими гусями, — произносит он потеряно. Капитана здесь нет.  
— Неплохая реплика, пусть Коулсон и не гусь.  
— Когда он вернётся?

.

— Мария Хилл до сих пор работает на Фьюри, — говорит он. — Как и Шэрон Картер.  
— Так, ребята, раз уж отмороженный убийца это вычислил, нам стоит пересмотреть наше определение «секретных миссий».  
— Говори за себя, Директор Старк, — отзывается Чёрная Вдова.  
— Комбез в облипку – не залог секретности, — парирует тот.  
Он моргает, переводит взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Старк Индастриз – прикрытие ЩИТа?  
— Технически, Старк Индастриз это Старк Индастриз. Мы просто сдаём ЩИТу площадь в аренду.  
— А ты директор?  
— Знаешь… нам нужна была реорганизация. Ты, похоже, удивлён. Почему этот парень удивлён? Разве он не держал руку на пульсе 21 века?  
Он держал руку на глотках, пережимая сонные артерии.  
— Не думал, что у тебя найдётся время на ЩИТ, Старк.

.

Штука в том, что Тони Старк развил определённую любовь к наследию.

.

Возвращается Капитан, с Сэмом Уилсоном, оперативником Хоукаем и агентом Коулсоном.  
— Баки, — говорит он. — Ты… ты здесь.  
— Баки? — переспрашивает агент Коулсон. — Барнс?  
— Расслабься, Коулсон, — говорит Старк, — твои карточки ещё чего-то стоят. У этой вообще бешеный пробег. Водитель был на редкость аккуратным.  
— Старк, — слабо говорит Капитан, — заткнись.  
Капитан смотрит на него так, будто никогда не видел такого, как он.  
— Баки. Я искал тебя.  
— Я знаю. Я следил.  
— Как-то это всё неловко, — замечает Сэм.

.

— Я не знаю, кто я, — говорит он.  
— Ты Баки, — отвечает Капитан, его голос срывается.  
— Я не знаю, кто я, — повторяет он снова, — но я, кажется, знаю, кто ты. Наши семьи похоронены на одном кладбище.  
Капитан кивает, резко, быстро.  
— Кажется, я следовал за тобой, — говорит он.  
— О да, — отвечает Капитан, — очень часто.  
Он улыбается.  
Что ещё лучше, Капитан улыбается в ответ.

.

Ему снится сон. Он бьёт кого-то и обе руки у него в кровь разбиты. Боль замечательная.  
 _Найди себе равного._

.

Он просыпается, подрагивая, и идёт в гостиную. Было решено, что здесь он в безопасности, как и любой другой мужчина или женщина в здании. Раз Стивен Стрэйндж говорит так, значит, так и есть.  
— Что если я никогда не вспомню?  
Капитан запрокидывает голову взглянуть на него:  
— Ты вспомнишь, — отвечает он с такой уверенностью, что дыхание перехватывает. — Хочешь посмотреть фильм?  
За окнами мог рушиться мир, а он был бы не в силах отвернуться.  
— Конечно, — говорит он беспомощно.  
Улыбка Капитана ослепительна даже в мерцающем свете телеэкрана. 

.

— Что если я никогда не вспомню?  
— Готов поспорить, для Стива солнце по-прежнему будет сиять из твоей задницы.  
Ему нравится Сэм Уилсон.  
— Ты любишь его? — спрашивает он.  
Сэм закашливается.  
— Не пойми превратно, друг, я б скорее сдох, чем отказался от такого… но нет, — жмёт плечами. — Всё ещё привязан к мёртвому парню.  
Всё повторяется.

.

Они идут на пробежку в Центральный парк. Они обгоняют Сэма дважды, с обеих сторон («я слева», «я справа»), и тот чертыхается.

.

— Мне кажется, Сэм запал на Наташу, — говорит он.  
— Мне кажется, Наташа запала на Шэрон, — говорит Стив.  
— Поверить не могу, что наши девяностолетние бойцы такие чёртовы сплетники, — говорит Старк.  
— А я могу, — говорит Хоукай.

.

Он видит сон. Он целует кого-то.  
Он…

.

Он просыпается и это нечто новое. Он не был создан для соблазнения или самопознания.  
Его щёки пылают, когда он проходит в гостиную после быстрого душа.  
Капитан смотрит телевизор и одновременно играет с планшетом.  
— Привет, Баки, — говорит он, — как насчёт кино?  
Он вдруг гадает, бывают ли у Капитана сильные желания.

.

— Ты моё задание, — говорит он Капитану как-то утром за завтраком.  
— И мы сейчас не о военном деле, верно? — встревает Старк.  
— Иногда, — говорит Капитан, — ты мне ужасно не нравишься, Тони.

.

— Иногда мне хочется к тебе прикоснуться, — говорит он однажды.  
Капитан краснеет.  
— Иногда ты мне снишься, — продолжает он. — Мы целуемся и трогаем друг друга. Мне нравится.  
— Мы делали это. Раньше.  
Пока все не умерли. Здесь покоится, здесь покоится…  
— Может, это не сны, — говорит Капитан. — Может, это воспоминания. Нам бы стоило сверить записи.  
Едва ли тоска в голосе Капитана ему чудится, но в этом мире перемещений и переиначиваний сложно сказать наверняка.  
— Я знал тебя, — говорит он. — Я никого не знал до тебя.  
— А я не знал никого так же хорошо, как я знаю тебя, — отвечает Капитан с виноватой поспешностью. И прикасается к его щеке так мимолётно, что, возможно, он больше воображает, чем чувствует; он был бы рад выгравировать отпечатки пальцев Капитана на своём лице.

.

— Серьёзно? — говорит Старк. — Может, лучше купишь футболку?  
Он вспоминает мальчика в Смитсоновском музее, который убежал в слезах.  
— Нет, — решительно отвечает он.  
— Ну, по крайней мере, это лучше, чем тату, — замечает Старк. — Конечно, если ты уже не обзавёлся такой меткой. «При обнаружении просьба вернуть Капитану Роджерсу».  
Не самая плохая идея.

.

Капитан видит на его руке новую звезду, окружённую синим, белым и красным кругом, и теряет дар речи.  
— Я не знаю, кто я, — говорит он. — Но я знаю, кто _ты_.  
— Ты Баки, — сдавленно говорит Капитан и не в силах удержаться – прикасается.  
— Ага, — соглашается он. — Хорошо.


End file.
